The Eternal King
by Oozora no Hono
Summary: When Gol D. Roger finds the cure to his disease on Raftel, it looks like he's got no point in dying early anymore or surrendering to the Marines. Hence, the Pirate King lives and changes the world in the process.


The Eternal King

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

><p>Summary: When Gol D. Roger finds the cure to his disease on Raftel, it looks like he's got no point in dying early anymore or surrendering to the Marines. Hence, the Pirate King lives and changes the world by doing so.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wealth. Fame. Power. The man who acquired everything in this world, the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. His final words that were said after conquering the Grand Line sent people to the seas.<strong>

"**My wealth and treasure? If you want it, I'll let you have it. Look for it! I left all of it at that place!"**

**Men, chasing their dreams, head towards the Grand Line. The world now enters a Great Age of Pirates!**

* * *

><p>Crocus stared at the vial filled with blue liquid for several minutes. How strange. Apparently, Roger's sickness was supposedly incurable and proven so after test after test. But now, a drop of the blue substance had killed off one of his samples of the mysterious virus.<p>

Poking his head out of the infirmary, Crocus called for his captain's name. Shortly afterwards, Roger came in all his glory. He was laughing, a gold crown hanging lopsidedly off his head and jewel-laden necklaces looped around his neck.

"Got some good booty, I trust?" Crocus asked in amusement and he watched his captain fiddle with pure gold coins.

"Of course! Didn't I tell you One Piece exists? We're the riches pirates in the world!" Roger laughed, tossing a coin into the air. "Now what do you want? Is it about that thing I showed you earlier?"

"Well yes, it is." Crocus held up the bottle. "This, Captain, is the cure."

"Huh?"

Rolling his eyes, he shuffled over to grab a needle, inserting it into the glass and drawing out some of the liquid. "The cure to your disease idiot. We've finally got one."

"Oh!" Roger exclaimed, popping a fist on his palm as if he had a sudden epiphany. "Guess I won't have to carry out _that thing_ then."

Crocus raised an eyebrow but didn't ask, instead injecting the medicine into Roger's arm without warning. Everyone knew that their captain hated needles. Clapping his hands together, he ushered Roger over to a bench. "It should start taking effect within the next few minutes. It's a pretty strong medicine, I'll have to study it a little more after you're completely free of the disease."

Roger grinned. "I knew you wouldn't let my down, Crocus. Keeping me alive even after we conquered the Grand Line."

Crocus hid his embarrassment behind a scoff. "Just doing my job, Captain."

Roger stood up cheerfully. "Well the crew is waiting for me. Can't keep them alone much longer. Probably hogging all that gold for themselves."

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure you come back within the next hour for your next dose."

With an involuntary shudder, Roger left the room, calling to his first mate Rayleigh in an excited voice. Most likely he was relaying the good news to the man he trusted. Now, if only Crocus knew what his captain meant by '_that thing_.'

**{I}**

Using what little technology skills he knew, Rayleigh hooked up the Oro Jackson's Den Den Mushi to all the other devices around the globe so his captain's words could be heard throughout the seas.

Signaling to Roger that he was finished, Roger took a deep breath and glared fiercely out into the ocean as if challenging the world.

"Marines! Citizens! Pirates! I, Gol D. Roger have conquered the Grand Line! My crew and I have discovered the legendary One Piece!"

Rayleigh rolled his eyes at his captain's gloating, although he could hardly blame him. It did feel good to be the strongest pirates on the seas. And at least now, Roger didn't have to continue with his suicidal plan. The Marines would have to wait.

"My wealth and treasure? If you want it, I'll let you have it. Look for it! I left all of it at that place!"

Behind him, the crew cheered uproariously, filled by the hearty laughs of their captain. From that day forward, Gol D. Roger and his crew were known for being the harbingers of The Great Age of Pirates.

**{I}**

It had been twelve years since they had reached Raftel and ever since, they had explored and charted every single island in the Grand Line that they could find. And by then, Shanks had managed to convince the crew to take a nice long break in the peaceful waters of East Blue.

So they found themselves docked by a secluded island off the Goa Kingdom called Foosha and were currently all at a bar, drinking.

Their captain was sitting by the counter, sipping out of a large glass while he carefully balanced his son on his leg.

"Roger." Rayleigh said, looking around suspiciously. "Isn't this the hometown of Garp?"

Roger laughed. "Yes."

His son looked up at his father, eyes wide in excitement. "You mean Garp the Fist? Your rival?"

"Unfortunately." Roger replied, rubbing his son's hair affectionately. "I hear he's got a grandson around your age. He might even be running around town this very minute."

His son squirmed from his place on his father's knee. "Lemme down, I want to go explore some."

"I'll go with him." Shanks immediately volunteered, he wanted to walk around town too.

"Hey! I don't need a chaperone anymore, I can go by myself."

"Sure, sure you little squirt." Shanks said, flicking the boy's forehead. "I'm not going because of you, who said I ever wanted to babysit you?"

The boy glared. "Whatever." Then he ran out the door, an amused Shanks following him.

"Don't get lost, Ace!" Roger called after his son, only to be given an irritated retort in return.

To his annoyance, Ace found himself trailed by a certain redheaded crewmember but ignored him, turning his attention the various shops that filled the town. Suddenly, a small head popped out of nowhere, making Ace jump back in surprise.

"Hello!" A cheerful voice greeted. "I haven't seen you around here. What's you're name?"

Ace looked up to see a small boy dangling from a roof upside down. "Ace." He supplied, "Gol D. Ace."

"Shishishi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meetcha!"

Shanks walked up and stood beside Ace. "Oh? Do you happen to know Garp?"

Luffy nodded. "Gramps? Yeah, he's a big fat meanie. But don't tell him I told you that. He wants me to become a Marine, but I wanna become a pirate!"

Shanks laughed. "A pirate huh?"

Under his breath, Ace sneered. This little brat wanted to be a pirate? From the looks of it, he'd never become one.

"Yep!" Luffy cheered enthusiastically, a large grin on his face. "I'm going to become the next Pirate King!"

* * *

><p>AN: Meh, a little choppy. Just an idea that sounded interesting that was bugging me overnight. I haven't seen any stories where Roger is alive so I thought that this would be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review!<strong>


End file.
